(Krii7y) The Sweet Sound of Music
by SioPersonRandom
Summary: John and Jaren are best friends in high school, but one thing either takes their relationship forward, or will it end it all?


div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Jaren sighed, shaking his head at his friend. John was acting a fool again, messing with the younger kids as they passed by. /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Hey John, you know I have to go in five. I have to check the lights for the stage before Cameron checks the mic." Jaren said as his friend continues to swim through the swarm of little tykes. /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Yeah yeah don't remind me." John pulled away from a kid with a teddy bear (that he was petting). "I have to be sure that their costumes are good to go because of the fashion diva I am." John says flamboyantly, striking a pose in the middle of the hallway. /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""You are not a fashion diva with that hair," Jaren says with a smile, caressing John's platinum dyed hair. "You definitely need to re-dye this though. You're roots are showing."/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""I know, but it adds charm." John says as he brushes off Jaren's hand gently and smiles, walking towards the auditorium. "I'm going to re-dye it tonight, since my mom will be away. Do you wanna come help?" /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Sure, as long as you wash it properly." Jaren blushes faintly as the pair walks in sync to the door. "No one wants to touch a greasy mess." /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"They reach the door and John went in, Jaren doing the same. John went backstage with the rest of the cast and Jaren went up some stairs and into a little balcony set with stage equipment. Behind the glass, nobody can hear the click and murmurs when there's an issue. Right now, Jaren is the only one running the show with his supervisor Fitz. However, Fitz is normally away from his post and instead chatting up the drama director. Jaren starts up the lighting and checks if all lights and effects are working, (which they all are,) and Jaren just sat back and relaxed himself. Normally, his days can be seen spent doing homework, hanging out with John and the others, and sleeping at home after a successful game or two, while music is playing. Right now he's been listening to Dilemma. How's it go again?/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Jaren started to sing. Like a nightingale, a beautiful melody filled the empty room. "I love you and all I need is you, no matter what I do, All I think about is you…" Using his fingers to snap, Jaren kept rhythm and continued to sing. Whenever he sings, Jaren makes sure that it's always in a secluded place. Jaren never lets anyone hear him sing. Nobody wants to anyway./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Compared to the professionals, Jaren thinks he's merely a novice; not worth participating in choir./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Ladies and gentlemen, we all know this is a lie. This man can sing Ave Maria and earn tears (regardless if it has ever happened). The only reason why he hasn't is stupid. Not worth mentioning./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"At least at this point of the story./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Jaren started to put his own spin on the song as the walkie-talkie on the table next to him turned on. It was the director, signaling they were about to start the Act 1 rehearsal./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Tech, we are about to start. Dim the stage." /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Jaren immediately snapped out of his singing and dimmed the lights. He took the walkie and told the director "We're ready here."/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"The music cue from the pianist begun and Jaren cued the light sequence to show the characters one by one. The musical was made recently, about a girl going through a great tragedy and entering a toxic relationship before getting out. /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"The musical itself is pretty good, but the moment the character Jane stepped out everyone could tell John had done a fantastic job with the outfit. Jane was suppose to look as a plain Jane in the first act of the musical, so John sported "Jane" with a simple blue shirt and nothing else to give a special characteristic to her. Which is pretty hard to do, since the prettiest girl in school was casted as Jane. Popular favorite, popular vote. /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"…/span/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"The rehearsal went as planned with no trouble. Fitz eventually returned towards the beginning so Jaren was not alone, but still relatively lonely. There wasn't much for him in life, but playing games is about the only thing he's ever good at. Oh well, Jaren thought, shrugging./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Fitz walked out of the room when Act 1 was done, all that they were doing today. When he left, Jaren stayed put, trying to give himself comfort by leaning back in his chair until Jaren was balanced enough to not fall, and started to sing again./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Only this time, his very own song./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"This song was from his deepest desires, something so obvious that everyone should know it. Every time he looks at John, this spark goes off and Jaren gets this look in his eyes. Sadly, that's only apparent when he's not wearing his customized glasses, whiiiiiiich Jaren just so happened to not be wearing today. /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Fuck me, love my idiot brain, my stupid ass, my connecting chain," Jaren sings, keeping tempo with a simple snap. "I'm dying with loooove, with hope and a flying fuck, hopefully I can get that suck… but not likely with my luck." Some A cappella scat improvised its way in there as Jaren closed his eyes and lived in the moment. Not paying attention to a thing. /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Unafraid./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Fearless. /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Calm./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Suddenly, a door rattled behind him and out appeared John, just the same as ever. Jaren stumbled and fell backwards, his back hitting the chair. /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Woah shit dude." John said, rushing to aide the fallen comrade. "Are you okay? Can you see clearly?" /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Yeah, I'm fine. Promise." Jaren said, using John as support to get out of the chair. /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""That was a pretty hard fall though. Are you sure you're okay?" John pesters Jaren one more time, clearly worried./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Yeah. Are we headed to your house now?" Jaren said, shaking off the shock./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Sure. I have nothing else planned." John started to walk out of the room. "Do you have everything?" /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Lemme get my backpack and we can go." Jaren said, pushing past John in a friendly, playful way. Totally not brushing off what just happened. /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Jaren gets to his locker, which isn't too far off, and quickly gets his backpack. He meets John near his car (a Volkswagen) and gets in the all too familiar vehicle. /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"The drive to John's house was tame, with the silence in the air filled by music. Once John pulled up to his driveway, Jaren immediately took the spare key hidden somewhere and opened the door with ease. Jaren felt as ease here, even though he was still sweating and anxious about almost getting found out earlier. John follows suit as Jaren crashes onto the couch, flopping in all his glory. /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""You want anything bro?" John asks as he sets his bag down and pats Jaren's head./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Yeah, can you get me some of your Peace Tea's before I pass out? I'm tired." Jaren sighed, looking up at John./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Sure. I'll leave it on the coffee table. You want your coaster?"/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Yassss bitch." /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Jaren hears John shuffling around and going into the kitchen, signaled by the clickity-clack of his boots hitting the tile. John quickly comes back with his Peace Tea, setting it on the coaster he moved to the corner closest to Jaren. /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Jaren realizes how lucky and happy that John puts up with his bullshit, just before passing out. /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Jaren passed out for a few hours. Well deserved sleep, for several nights Jaren has been running on energy boosters to make up for the fact that he's been playing video games with his friends. Sometimes John, sometimes others. When Jaren finally awoke, a bit slow at realizing his surroundings, he grabbed the Peace Tea that still sat at the edge of the table. Jaren cracked opened the can with a pop and sat up, sipping the sweet drink slowly. /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"As his mind traveled and wandered away, Jaren continued to sip his drink. When minutes have passed and not a living creature has stirred, you tend to stop and wonder "where is John?" Jaren thought this and finished the last of his drink, preparing to venture on the abyss to find John. Or, at least, search John's house. Jaren placed the Peace Tea down and stood up. He then started his search for John in the kitchen, going from the kitchen and then down to the end of the hallway. Jaren finally got to John's room and opened it. /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Only John wasn't there./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Where the fuck is John?!/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"As if on cue, all the way across the house, a song from a piano filled the air. Jaren followed the sound into John's garage (a place where Jaren has never been before), where John sat on a piano bench, playing the piano. /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"John hasn't noticed Jaren yet, so Jaren quietly closed the garage door and listened in to the song. It was a familiar tune, the song John played. Jaren recognised it as Angel in the Morning, a song he was a huge fan of when he was younger. As the chorus came up, Jaren got ready to sing./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"~"Just call me Angel of the Morning, angel; Just touch my cheek before you leave me—"~/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"John smashed his keys and stopped everything as an off-tune and yelped "baby" came from Jaren. John turned around and met eyes with Jaren, wide eyed and mouth agape. Jaren was flushed from head to toe, being caught singing in front of someone, John no less. But something, something inside of Jaren felt that John didn't care about his singing ability. Jaren trusted John enough to show him his flaws./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Jaren hoped John would do the same./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"John didn't move and Jaren didn't dare break the silence. After a few more seconds like this, John spoke:/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""How long?"/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Jaren didn't know what he meant by "how long" and only gave out a small "what" in reply before John asked again./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""How long were you there for?"/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Jaren avoided eye contact. "Just for a little bit."/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Jaren feels the intense stare John gives him as he contemplates this predicament, unsure what to do next./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"John begins to shake his head, slowly at first, but the he starts to shake his head even more./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Nope nope nope not doing this." John says, standing up with his face flushed. Jaren got even more confused. John wasn't saying a thing about his singing (which Jaren truly hoped John didn't see) or a thing about what's going on. Did he always have this talent?/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Wait... what's going on?" Jaren asked as he took a little step forward./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""None of this happened." John said, putting his hands on Jaren's shoulders and pushing him away. Jaren didn't budge an inch. Even though John may look strong, there isn't much strength in his arms. /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""John what do you mean?" Jaren said against John's might. Jaren started to push towards John, but not enough to knock him over. /p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Just get out," John started to raise his voice. "Go! Please, just go!"/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Jaren couldn't see John's face, a face that was covered in his hair. All Jaren could tell was John was yelling at him for some reason. But why?/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""I'm not going anywhere John," Jaren said, determined. "Just look at me."/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"John's arms gave up in defeat and he sank back into the piano bench, covering his face. John's ears were now visible, showing the amount of blushing John did. All this time, John was muttering a string of "no's"./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Jaren steadily approached John, being careful. The tension rose in Jaren, afraid John might hate him. Scared for the future of their friendship. Nervous for John's reaction, but hopeful for a new understanding./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Jaren placed his hand on John's shoulder. This caught John's attention and he finally turned his ace to Jaren. Jaren saw how much John was blushing, including his ears./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""It's okay," Jaren said, using his other hand to hold onto John's hands. Jaren was feeling a bit flustered himself. "Please just tell me."/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"John looked reluctant at first, but then sighed as he looked down to the floor. "I-uh, I kinda have this talent."/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Playing the piano?"/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""No, not just that…" John said, snatching glances at Jaren. "It's… it's kinda with every instrument I play..."/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Like… a trumpet?" Jaren asked./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Kinda… it's hard to explain. It runs in the family, to be normally gifted…but…" John trails off. "Is there a reason why you never told me?" Jaren asked./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""I kept feeling stupid about this whole thing. I knew you'd never believe me, so I didn't bother." John said, being more vocal than before. "I mean, who'd believe that your best friend for forever had this insane talent and never brought it up? No one, and especially not you. If I ever did, I always thought you'd just laugh it off and continue on with your life."/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Well, it's happening now." Jaren said. "And you never know for sure. Obviously I have to believe you know. I've never heard of you taking piano lessons or having any interest in music, but I just saw you play beautifully. That's more than enough proof for me." Jaren had both of his hands grasping John's, gripping tighter./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""You're not exactly off the hook either you know." John says, making Jaren a bit too overwhelmed. "I'm sure you know it…"/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"…that motherfucker heard me sing, Jaren thought./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""You did hear me, didn't you."/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""I did…" John says, even more flustered. "And just now too. You are the embodiment of a nightingale."/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Am not asshole." Jaren snaps quickly, already blushing a lot./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Are too~" John cooed. "And I even heard that song of yours… I never knew you felt about me like that. To just, 'Fuck your stupid ass', was it?"/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Jaren laughed. "No, dumbass. It was 'Fuck me; love my idiot brain; my stupid ass; my connecting chain'."/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""That works too." John said./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Jaren became a tomato, heat radiating off of his face. John chuckles even more and stokes Jaren's hair./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""This means we're official, aren't we?"/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"Jaren looks up at John and sees his smile, melting his heart./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Yeah, I guess so."/p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"The moment Jaren finishes that statement, John pulls Jaren into a invigorating kiss. Jaren, whose mouth was open and caught off guard, was met with John's soft lips and his tongue swirling with Jaren's. John's tongue was trying to explore every crevice, every spot of Jaren's mouth. By the time they stopped, Jaren was a mess of mixed emotions, all good, and John only said one thing./p  
/div  
div class="_2m1qj" style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px 10px; border: none; font-family: Favorit, 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, AppleGothic, 'Malgun Gothic', Dotum, Gulim, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; width: 320px; overflow-wrap: break-word; box-sizing: border-box;"  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; margin: 0px 0px 0.75em; padding: 0px; border: none; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant-caps: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;""Wow, that was hot."/p  
/div 


End file.
